Sasuke's Nightmare
by princessbinas
Summary: When Sasuke ends up in a Nightmare that's too real to be reality, things go biting him in the butt. Rated for small amounts of torture (and the first time too). One shot.


**Binas:** I got an idea that will scare the pee out of Sasuke. This after he chooses revenge.

Let me warn you kiddies, revenge is something that eats you bit by bit. It's something that leaves you feeling empty inside. It can spark some nasty chain reactions later in your life that you may regret so, if you get ideas for revenge, in biblical terms (I'm a Non-Denominational Christian meaning I'm not Baptist, Catholic, etc.) it's something you pray about to the Lord to help you get rid of. But if your not religious then you can say 'let your anger out then let it go'. Simple huh? Revenge is for no one to have or be a victim of.

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**CONTAINS DARK NYMPH AND SHE'S SICKER THAN EVER!**_

Please listen to China Anne McClain's "Calling all the Monsters" to set the dark mood that's coming.

Oh and this is away to scare Sasuke off the path of revenge.

* * *

.

* * *

Sasuke tossed and turned in his sleep. He was sweating worse than Naruto does after he did during the heat of summer after he used up all of his Chakra on some regular non Shadow Clone clones.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a tug. Not a physical tug, a tug on his mind. It was like his conscience was being pulled from his own body. He fought the tug but it was no used, his mind was sucked somewhere else.

Outside a pair of pure red eyes with no sclera and no pupils opened as a high pitched childish version of an evil laugh sounded through the whole area scaring all life away.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to find he was swimming perpetually in an abyss of darkness. He gasped.

'_Where am I?_', Sasuke thought.

"Hello there..."

Sasuke turned to the voice to find a twelve year old girl with long midnight black hair tied up in two pigtails, pure red eyes with no pupils or sclera, and in a black leotard, skirt, and slippers made of several large petals. Out of her back grew two very large, demonic, hole filled bat wings with a pair of claws attached to them. She had a demonic smirk. Sasuke knew then and there this girl was big trouble.

"Tell me revenge seeker, what is your name?", The girl asked in an icy raspy voice that froze him.

Sasuke felt his blood rushing through every inch of his body.

"It's rude to ask for someone else's name before you give your own.", Sasuke said between breaths.

"Oh pity. I thought someone like you had abandoned all of that trash along with your so called friends!", The girl said, "I will say it one more time... WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"

Sasuke trembled, this girl looked like she would never take no for an answer.

"Sasuke... Uchiha...", Sasuke trembled.

"Very well... I'm Dark Nymph... The darkest nightmare you will ever see! I control the night and spread fear! Why must you ask? I am gonna build a dark empire that will be cowering away as I feed of the dark energy that runs through the veins like your's.", The girl sneered.

Sasuke backed away from the girl. He was feeling scared like he was when his brother killed his family.

The girl's hands glowed black as more red eyes like her's appeared.

"Say hello to my Shadow Demons! They love eating darkness in everyone's heart and creating absolute chaos and misery!", Dark Nymph said and laughed, "SEIZE HIM! I WANT ALL OF THE DARKNESS IN HIS HEART TO BE MINE! ALL MINE! I WANT MORE POWER!"

Sasuke trembled even more and floated fast through the abyss.

'_I really hope this is just a nightmare, not reality. It feels so real! What if this is real? I never faced anyone like this! She's insane! Worse than Gaara was!_', Sasuke thought.

Sasuke landed in a city that was in ruins. It had black flames engulfing it with Shadow Demons eating away shadows and people's own darker pieces. He then dashed through the ruins thinking he could get away from Dark Nymph. He was so focused on that, he didn't see someone in front of him.

In front of him was a girl that looked just like Dark Nymph but was wearing a pink version of Dark nymph's outfit and had two pink butterfly wings coming out of her back. Her hair was a golden brown. The girl was tied up in dark webs that appeared to be draining her. She was unconscious but was alive and moaning as the webs took more power from her.

Sasuke saw this and instantly knew this was Dark Nymph's doing.

"Get... out of here... while you still... can...", The girl said in pain, "It's... a... trap..."

Sasuke backed away. He was getting even more nervous.

"Please let this just be a dream!", Sasuke shouted.

"Sorry... it... isn't...", The girl said.

"What do you mean it isn't?!", Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke took out his kunai and cut the girl out of the webs. The girl quickly regained her strength and stood up.

"If it was, you would have woken up when you saw me like that. Or you would have when you first saw Dark Nymph.", The girl said.

Her voice sounded just like Dark Nymph's but without the icy raspy touches to it. Instead it sounded calming and warm.

"How do you know her?", Sasuke asked.

"I was there the day she was made. She's an evil clone of me made by someone who wanted my powers.", The girl said.

Sasuke dropped his kunai in shock.

"She killed her creator, wanting to kill anyone who wanted to control her and almost killed me just for being a part of her in a way.", The girl said.

"Normally I don't break this rule but who are you?", Sasuke trembled.

"I'm Nymph. Just Nymph. No dark or light added on.", The girl said rolling her eyes, "And really what kind of rule is that? It's not rude where I'm from to just ask for your name."

'_That's why Dark Nymph didn't give me her name first. She was from where this Nymph was from. And that place considers it not rude to ask for someone's name before you give your own. What kind of place is like that?_', Sasuke thought.

"I know your scared butt he reason why she's after you is because you hold too many dark thoughts. She feeds of those. And I have a few words of wisdom. Revenge will eat you away bit by bit until you are a hollow shell of your old self. Then is where several out comes take place. You could commit something like suicide because of regret, become so deranged that you need to be locked away, etc.", Nymph said in a monotone that caught Sasuke off guard.

"How did you know?", Sasuke asked.

"Also then there's that jealousy. It also eats you away and can kill you. I may not be some old lady but I am wise beyond my years when I want to be. And how I know, then why else will you be stuck here? I am stuck here is because she decided to drag me here for payback for when I locked her away here. And by the way before you ask, this place is called the Nightmare Realm. It used to be a place but now, Dark Nymph made this place become her mindscape. She controls everything here.", Nymph said.

Sasuke was taken back by this.

"Seriously, how did you know all of that?", Sasuke asked.

"My powers, remember? Duh!", Nymph said getting rude, "I have magic, so I can read minds and thoughts with it!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw Nymph had no Chakra at all. Instead, it was all replaced by a foreign energy. That energy must have been what Nymph called magic.

"Let's get going. it's not safe in one place too long.", Nymph said.

"That's right Nymphy..."

"No...", Nymph said.

Right behind them was Dark Nymph.

"So you don't want me to eat the poor Uchiha? His misery, jealousy, and hatred is delicious! It's more than what my Shadow Demons eat in a year!", Dark Nymph said licking her lips.

Sasuke backed away. He saw that in Dark Nymph's eyes, that he was food. he was disgusted by that thought and tried to shake it out but couldn't.

"Well say good night you two. Your dying right now cause your fate is sealed FOREVER!", Dark nymph said then started laughing evilly again like a villain that has gone insane.

'_Why did I have to get so jealous of Naruto? Why did I have to choose revenge? Why did I chose to go with Orochimaru? Why did I have to be so blind to not realize what I had?_', Sasuke thought.

"Don't give in to dark thoughts! Everything is not what it seems!", Nymph shouted as she was once more caught in Dark Nymph's energy draining dark webs.

The webs started electrocuting Nymph til she passed out.

"NO WHERE TO RUN NOW! NYMPHY CAN'T PROTECT YOU! SHE'S WEAK JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A NINJA WHEN YOUR NOTHING BUT A HOLLOW COWARD WHO BETRAYED HIS SO CALLED FRIENDS!", Dark Nymph screamed.

Dark Nymph snatched Sasuke's kunai and grabbed his wrist. She started cutting Sasuke's wrist with it.

"Doesn't this feel so good? This is what all of your enemies should feel! Same goes to your so called friends! They never cared about you! They never really protected you! They hate you for leaving them!", Dark Nymph sneered as she cut some more.

Sasuke screamed. The cursed mark then started breaking from the overwhelming amount of darkness in the atmosphere. Soon it disappeared.

Memories of the times that were the opposite of what Dark Nymph said flashed in Sasuke's head. They showed that Dark Nymph was lying her sorry tail off like a the insane girl she was.

Dark Nymph moved on to the next arm and cut him some more.

"Stop it Dark Nymph!"

"Huh?", Dark Nymph asked and stared in shock and dropped the kunai, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Nymph was standing there looking drained but back to normal.

"You really thought those big dumb sticky webs could hold me? Well. You thought wrong! Let the kid go right now before I encase you in some place that will have no darkness for you to feed off of!", Nymph said looking angry.

"You were always such a goody goody. Do you remember that you have no friends? No allies! Everyone hates you and your guts! They think your nothing but the plague on two feet with two big embarrassingly pink wings coming from your back!", Dark Nymph said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!", Nymph screamed and punched Dark Nymph.

"You little brat...", Dark Nymph said.

Nymph placed a shield around herself and Sasuke.

"I'm gonna get you out of here! Forget about me! This isn't your fight! It's not your fault that you can't fight her! I know you want to prove how strong you are but that's not true strength. The true form comes from the size of your caring heart. It's by how much you care about something or someone. I care about everyone's safety counting when creeps like Dark Nymph are on the loose. Be safe, and make the right choices. Think before you act. think of what could happen both ways. The good way and the bad way. Remember, if it sounds too goo to be true, then don't listen to it and turn it down. it could be a trap your waltzing into.", Nymph said, "Before you go take this as a sign of that I care about everyone's safety."

Nymph's hand glowed multi color and a small, butterfly shaped, deep blue, glowing crystal appeared in her hand.

"Take it. It may have little value money wise, but it will show you that you can trust me to keep that Shadow Creep at bay.", Nymph said, "Now go!"

Nymph raised her hand and a white portal formed.

"It will take you back and teleport you somewhere safe and away from all harm!", Nymph said and then was stabbed by Dark Nymph.

Nymph fell to the ground. Dark Nymph smiled and blasted the portal out of existence before Sasuke could use it.

"SAY GOOD BYE, FOREVER!", Dark Nymph screamed and blasted Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke shot up panting in the middle of a forest. That nightmare was the worst one he ever had.

"Am I sure I want to go through with this? Was Kakashi right? How could I have been such an idiot! I'm worse than Naruto when it comes to stupidity! That's saying something!", Sasuke shouted, "I'm so blind!"

Sasuke for the first time in a long time, cried in pain.

"There is no way they will want me back now. They will just put me in prison. I don't want to be feed off again like that. I have to leave. Maybe I can join some other village and start a new life so that no one can ever find me.", Sasuke said and headed off for the Village Hidden in the Mist.

That was the one Shinobi Village he knew of, where he could restart his life and reach his lighter goal... restoring his clan and now to add to the list, never get tangled up in revenge and power again. He just saw it first hand when someone wants power. That was all thanks to seeing Dark Nymph's insanity.


End file.
